Torn Away
by OneSidedLoveStory
Summary: Sakura had everything she ever wanted. A loving family, friend who loved her, a succesful career. This is the story of how it all got torn away.


Blinking as light poured into her senses, she closed her eyes, waiting for them to adjust slightly. Pink hair was strewn across the pillow. Sakura let her mind start to work hesitantly. A few moments later, the young lady had Panic drown her thoughts.

Where am I?

Why am I here?

What's the last thing I remember?

Then came the pain registry.

Sakura sucked in breath sharply as tendrils of pain shot through her left arm and leg. Trying to move them only inflicted more hurt. She winced as she wished she was smart enough to stay still.

'_Stay Still, Kagosuke!'_

Eyes shot unwillingly open.

A breath came out of pursed lips slowly.

_Kagosuke._

Beeps radiated through her mind, forcing Sakura to realize where she was, and why her side hurt. A heart monitor was the first thing her eyes registered, aside from sickening white walls all around her. The first smell that came to her was of blood. Blood, and the smell of an overused bed.

'The hospital. I'm in the hospital.' Sakura assessed the situation as fast as the drugs pumped into her system would allow. 'My left arm and leg have substantial damage. Probably fractured at a few points, or broken in more than two places. They've probably been sedated so I wouldn't feel the pain, so the situation may be worse than what I feel right now.'

Sakura thanked her degree in medicine for this information. She probably wouldn't have known this if she was not a doctor.

'_Mommy!'_

'_Honey, what happened?'_

'_Ayumu-teme pushed me!'_

'_Where does it hurt?'_

_A young boy around the age of five pointed at his knee, wiping away tears in his eyes. _

'_Here.'_

'_Let me take a look-see then, hmm?'_

_A mother bent over to her son, placing her hands on the reddened skin. A green glow emanated from the mother's hands as Chakra flowed into the small wound. _

_Pale hands ruffled short black hair lovingly._

'_Better?'_

'_Better.'_

'_And, don't use teme, you're too young for that. Now, go have fun, Kagosuke.'_

_The child smiled and bounced happily back outside._

Sakura felt a pang in her chest.

Before she had any time to reflect on any of this, the heart monitor started beeping.

_The beat of the music thumped in tune to her heart._

_This boy, the boy of her dreams, was right in front of her._

_On his knee._

_With a ring._

_Engraved with her name._

'_Will you be Miss Sakura Uchiha?'_

_Time stood still._

A door opened, faces she recognized quickly hustling about alongside her.

'Nurses. Why? Is that my heart monitor?'

And Sakura soon came to realize it was, because memories she didn't recognize flooded her mind.

Flashing before her eyes.

Not letting her think of anything else.

'_Ino, Sasuke just proposed to me!'_

'_Oh my gosh, he did not!'_

"We're losing her!"

'_Miss Sakura Haruno, erm, excuse me, Miss Sakura Uchiha, Doctor of Medicine._

"Her stats are lowering fast!"

'_I'll name him Kagosuke, Kagosuke Haruno Uchiha.'_

'_I think that's a wonderful name, Sakura.'_

_A handsome boy leaned over and kissed her cheek._

Nurses chattered in heightened tones, and sounds clattered around her.

"We can't lose her too!"

'Too?'

_It was a beautiful night. The moon was shining brightly, and a family sat happily in the car._

_The Father was driving._

_The Mother was leaning over to the back seat, talking to the child._

'_And then he fell in a puddle! That was the best part!' The child exclaimed happily, using his arms to exaggerate what he meant._

_The mother offered up a smile, 'Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the movie, honey.'_

_The child pulled playfully on the mother's pink hair, which had fallen out of her ponytail._

'_Dad, what was your favorite part? I like where he fell in a puddle.'_

'_I like the part where the lady with the huge bre-,'_

'_Sasuke-kun!' shouted the mother scornfully._

'_Yeah, Sasuke-kun!' The child mimicked, having not a clue to why._

'_Sorry, Sakura-chan. Kagosuke-kun.' He turned to offer them a smile._

'_Sasuke, watch out!' The mother shouted, pointing out the father's window._

_It was too late._

_A scream and a mother trying to reach back to her child._

_A father throwing himself in front of the mother._

_A child crying in confusion._

'_Stay still, Kagosuke!'_

_Then the truck hit the drivers side, giving the father the full impact._

_Giving enough impact to crush his body._

_Giving enough impact to break the child's neck._

_Giving enough impact to internally damage the sobbing Mother, breaking her left arm and leg as well._

Enough for her to later die in hospital.

Sakura's vision went black as her heart gave way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura liked where she was right now. You see, Sakura had everything she ever wanted. She had grown up, and evened out quite well. When Sasuke came back, he noticed the newly well endowed girl for the first time. Soon after, they started dating, and a year after that, he proposed.

Sakura said yes.

Happily married, Sakura was now the only girl in her college class to rush her life like that. But what could she say, it was Sasuke. And her name tag looked so good as Dr. Sakura Uchiha, that she didn't quite mind.

A few months after successfully getting an internship, Sakura also got pregnant with a baby boy. Her friends helped her through, and the delivery was flawless. Her friends supported her whenever she needed them, and she was ever so thankful.

Sakura's life was perfect. She now had a successful job, a family that loved her, and faithful friends.

This was the story of how it all got torn away.


End file.
